poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Jynx and a Baby! (LAoPtS)
Plot On Ash and his friends' way to Cremini Town, near which lies the Battle Tower, May notices a Smoochum hiding behind a bush. She comes out and smiles cutely. With the typical bubbly pink background, May starts obsessing over her cuteness. She tries to pick her up, but suddenly a blue glow envelops the Smoochum. Brock identifies the phenomenon as the move Psychic. Suddenly, a blast of icy wind strikes our heroes, likely a Blizzard. The four continue on, braving the icy gale, following the Smoochum. They find that she is under the care of three Jynx, her sisters. A curious Ash takes a step toward the Jynx and is greeted by another Blizzard attack, covering him and Pikachu in a layer of snow. Now angry, he orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. However, before it can even attack, it is struck by the Jynx's Ice Beams, freezing it solid. Before Ash can do anything else, May holds him back, telling him that the Jynx are only trying to protect the Smoochum. Max says that that would make sense because they are in the same evolutionary line. Brock suggests they just leave them alone. Ash picks up Pikachu, who partially breaks free from the ice. Ash and the others leave and head for Cremini Town as the Jynx look on. The Jynx then turn around and realize that Smoochum has already run off again. Cutting to Team Rocket, Meowth is complaining about how little they have and how much work he has to do. Then Jessie gets out their lone rice ball. They end up fighting over how to split it up. They decide to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Jessie wins (by cheating of course) and they fight again. As Meowth sneaks up to snag it, he gets slammed by Jessie and James, causing the rice ball to tumble down a hill. The Rockets chase desperately chase after it. Smoochum, who happens to be conveniently walking by, sees the rice ball, picks it up, and eats it, much to the Rockets' dismay. They're about to grab her when she looks at them cutely. Each one in turn is hypnotized by her cuteness. Jessie picks it up and gets the idea to make Smoochum a star and charge for her appearances. The Jynx, in the meantime, are searching for their lost sister. Then they see her, floating away with the Rockets in their balloon. Meanwhile, Ash and the gang are at a Pokémon Center. After Ash picks up Pikachu, Brock goes into his usual flirtation bit with Nurse Joy, saying his heart needs mending. Nurse Joy merely asks him where his Pokémon are. Ash, annoyed, pushes him away. Suddenly, they hear the sound of screeching outside. The Jynx have begun to attack the town with Ice attacks, creating snow and icy road conditions, resulting in traffic jams. They continue their march, freezing everything in sight (including, comically, a Magikarp in mid-jump and a flying Spearow). Ash confronts them and yells at them to stop. The Jynx's eyes begin to glow blue as they use telepathy to show the group scenes of Team Rocket making off with Smoochum in their balloon. The telepathy itself appears very painful. The Jynx then stop attacking momentarily, folding their arms when Ash gets the message. Ash sends out Swellow to look for Team Rocket. The Jynx, however, continue attacking the city, using Blizzard on Ash and friends. When Pikachu tries to intervene, the Jynx sisters merely fire Ice Beams. May sends out Combusken in an attempt to stop the Jynx, who easily deflect Combusken's Fire Spin (possibly with Light Screen) and return fire with Blizzard, sending Combusken flying. May returns Combusken to its Poké Ball. Swellow returns to the group, having found Team Rocket. To get the Jynx to follow them, Ash lures them towards the Rockets by angering them with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, then running towards the Rockets' hideout. Cut to a humorous scene of Jessie dancing to cha-cha music in an attempt to teach Smoochum how to perform. Smoochum catches on rather quickly. Suddenly, Ash and friends interrupt, followed closely by the Jynx. The Rockets say their motto. The Jynx then see the Rockets with Smoochum and proceed to use Blizzard to cover them in snow. Smoochum, not knowing better, doesn't seem like she wants to leave so quickly. The Jynx know better, however, and begin to fire Ice Beams at the Rockets, who eventually run off with the rest in pursuit. The Rockets jump into the bushes. The Jynx continue chasing Ash and his friends, completely missing the Rockets' escape. The Rockets then get the idea to send out Mime Jr. and Meowth disguised as Smoochum to confuse the Jynx sisters. The Jynx realize the Rockets jumped into the bushes and return to it. Suddenly, two "Smoochum" jump out of the bush. Mime Jr. is caught and winks at its captor, but the Jynx throws it in anger, prompting James to dive and catch it. Meowth slips on ground frozen by another Jynx and winks at her before he is completely frozen in retaliation. The third Jynx finds Jessie, who runs away. With all three Jynx in pursuit, Jessie begins to climb what appears to be a radio tower, not wanting them to have her "baby." The Jynx try to no avail to hit Jessie with Ice Beams, and eventually tire out, panting. Ash and friends arrive at the tower to see Jessie halfway to the top, with parts of the tower completely frozen. Ash climbs up after her, but the Jynx fail to realize that he isn't with Team Rocket. He is attacked by the Jynx until Brock, May, and Max tell them that Ash is really trying to help. Jessie calls Meowth and James, telling them to hurry up. James is actually inflating the balloon with a bicycle pump. Suddenly, a gust of wind makes Jessie lose her balance and drop Smoochum, sending the Pokémon falling down. Ash jumps after her, catching her in mid-air. Ash plummets to his doom until the Jynx catch him with Psychic. The Jynx bring Ash to the ground and thank him for saving their sister. Ash replies saying that he should thank them for saving his life. Meanwhile, a sad Jessie is at the top of the tower when James and Meowth arrive in the balloon. Jessie gets mad at them for being late, then uses a robotic arm to grab Smoochum out of Ash's hands. The Jynx then freeze the claw with Ice Beam, causing it to stop retracting. Ash releases Swellow to use Aerial Ace and break the robotic arm, again causing Smoochum to fall. Brock, May, and Max scramble to catch Smoochum, and she lands on Brock's belly. The Jynx then fire Ice Beams at the escaping Team Rocket. The frozen-solid balloon begins to drop out of the sky, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt shatters the ice and sends Team Rocket blasting off in frozen capsules. Later that day, at sunset, Smoochum says her goodbyes (including a kiss for Ash), and then evolves. All four Jynx thank them. Our heroes decided to rest that night instead of continuing back to Cremini Town.